Hogwarts' Lesbians
by AxranReborn
Summary: The lesbian smut adventures of your favorite Hogwarts girls. You send in which characters you want featured, and I'll make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was doing her school work as usual, trying to figure out her NEWT Ancient Runes. It was frustrating for her even though she was the smartest witch for her age. Other than that, her head soared with her own thoughts, mostly about Ron Weasley, her fellow Gryffindor who she had feelings for. She knew that since it was their sixth year that she would have to say something.

Hermione was sitting on the couch of the Common Room with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He had survived the Avada Kedavra spell when he was just a baby, earning him that title. His mind wandered as he did his NEWT Potions homework with the help of the Potions book that belonged to the Half-Blood Prince. Hermione had mixed feelings about it and every so often she looked up as much as she could in order to see who had owned it.

Harry's mind also wandered about his feelings toward Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. He was nervous around her, despite knowing her since the first time at Platform 9 ¾. It was a peaceful Saturday night and Hermione was wearing short shorts, a basic brown shirt, and her tennis shoes. She looked up and saw Harry heading off to bed, leaving her and Ginny alone.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" asked Ginny as she sat down on the couch.

"Sure Gin."

"Does Harry ever talk about me?"

"Well... I'm not really sure. I can tell he has feelings for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"But if we do go out and get 'far', I'm afraid I will suck when it comes to intimacy."

"Ever been intimate with anyone?"

"No. I wanted my first to be with someone… special."

"That's quite understandable."

"Plus, I've wanted to experiment."

"Experiment?"

"I've had weird feelings around girls. I'm not sure if it's my stomach or the fact that I could be bi-sexual."

"Well, you feel anything around a particular girl?"

"Yes..." Ginny blushed. "I feel it around you Hermione."

"M-M-Me?" Hermione stammered in shock.

Ginny, basking up her courage, crawled toward her and was quickly on top of her, planting her lips on hers. Hermione didn't try to fight back. It was a moment that made her freeze, unable to think or do anything. After a few seconds, Ginny released and stared into her best friend's eyes.

"I'm, sorry Hermione." she began to pull back, but the brown haired girl pulled her back in and they kissed again.

It was passionate for the both of them. Hermione ran her fingers through Ginny's hair and could smell the strawberry shampoo that Ginny always used. As they kissed, Hermione undid Ginny's shorts, wanting access to her special place. She allowed this and Ginny did the same to Hermione. They pulled away from each other and Ginny pulled off her friend's shorts until they were completely off. Small red panties were all that Hermione wore and she did the same to Ginny.

Ginny wore pink panties and had a wet spot on them. Hermione giggled and got on top of Ginny. She lifted up the red head's shirt and began kissing her belly, enjoying the smoothness of her. Ginny took off her shirt and threw it to the ground, allowing the bushy haired Gryffindor to see her small B sized breasts.

"You're pretty small Ginny."

"I know..." she said sadly, "Harry is going to hate them."

"Nonsense! I like them and I know he will too."

Ginny smiled and they joined for another kiss. Hermione moved her tongue into her friend's mouth, saliva being exchanged and the nice feeling of tongues massaging each other. As they did that, Hermione reached around and unclipped Ginny's bra, easily getting it off and throwing it to the side. Her hands grasped the red heads tits and squeezed. Ginny moaned quietly as her friend did this and kept her close.

They soon released and Hermione moved her head down and began to lick Ginny's nipples. The Weasley laid back and allowed Hermione to work her magic. The next minute was like heaven to her. Ginny had never had anyone lick her like Hermione was doing and she loved it. Hermione then moved down to her crotch, poking her wet spot with her tongue. Ginny let out a loud moan and desperately wanted her panties off.

Hermione swiftly took them off and looked at her friends pink virgin pussy. Licking her lips, she laid all the way down, lifted her legs onto her shoulders, and spread the gingers wet lips. Ginny trembled, nervous about the whole thing. Hermione stuck out her tongue and began licking her sweet nectar. The red head gave a short moan.

As Hermione made her tongue movements better for Ginny, the Weasley calmed down and her body stopped trembling. She started to buckle due to the sheer pleasure, and was beginning to enjoy the licking. She could tell Hermione was enjoying herself because she wasn't stopping. Eating pussy was something that Hermione was surprisingly good at.

"Hermione!" shrieked Ginny. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

For a couple minutes Hermione continued her licks before getting the feeling that Ginny was close to orgasm. Sitting back up, Hermione took off her bra and panties, giving her friend a view of her sexy body. Ginny smiled as Hermione laid back on the couch, letting Ginny have her way. The red head bent down, lifted her friend's legs and placed one on the top of the couch and the other near the floor. At that point, she inserted two fingers into her friend, moving them in and out of her, starting off slow.

"Oh Gin! Finger me please!"

With those words, Ginny thrusted her fingers in faster and faster, making the bushy haired Gryffindor moan and buckle. She could feel the Hermione's wetness soaking her fingers, but she didn't mind. After a few more small thrusts, Ginny took them out and gazed at her wet fingers. Placing them in her mouth, she swallowed the liquid and licked her lips seductively.

"Delicious."

"Say that after you lick my wet cunt." Panted Hermione from exhaustion.

As if ordered by God, Ginny dove into the space between her friends legs and began licking. Instantly Hermione laid out a loud moan and twitched around. She bit her lips and curled her toes, indicating that Ginny was doing very well, for a first-time lesbian. Minutes passed before Ginny had had the taste of Hermione of her tongue. She licked her lips and commented that her taste would be on her lips for weeks. Smiling at her, Hermione had Ginny go into the same position she was. She inched the red head close to her so that their legs would be crossing. Ginny knew what was about to happen and accepted it willingly.

"Ready for your first scissor Gin?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Their pussies touched and it made them both gasp in pleasure. They both bent upward and kissed as they moved together, giving the cunt rubbing more pleasure. Eventually, the two girls were moaning non-stop, and were starting to cum.

"Ginny, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, 'Mione…"

"OH GINNY!"

"HERMIONE!"

With that, they both had immense orgasms and collapsed. The girls' cum made quite a few spots on the couch, but they were too tired to care. Hermione crawled over to the red head and they cuddled, exhausted and happy.

"Ginny that was amazing."

"It really was, huh?"

"We can't let Harry and Ron know. They might get the wrong idea."

"About us being lesbians?"

"Yeah."

"So? We'll tell them we're bi-sexual. Makes us happy and makes them happy as well."

"Never thought of it like that."

"Ginny? I love you."

"I love you too Hermione," said Ginny as they drifted off to sleep, cuddling each other in their arms on the common house couch.


	2. Chapter 2

First off: Okay, wow. When I published the last chapter, I expected no viewers or reviews at all, but there are actual people reading this! This is truly something, and for that, the readers and reviewers get some recognition!

Secondly: I will change this story into a bunch of one to two parters of the Hogwarts girls geting frisky. So please leave a review or DM me for any future add-ons you would like to see in this story.

So shout-outs to Chaos Mancer (reviewer), High DevilWalker (follower), meganp202 (follower), and kristynita22 (favored this story). Let's keep this community of readers growing, and I will answer the people wo will leave reviews.

 **Chaos Mancer:** I would love to do that, but a three-some is hard to type, but I did get one of your characters into this exploiting herself over another character you mentioned. So I apologize, and I will try work on your suggestion, but I cannot make any guarantees.

So without further ado... here's Chapter 2! Enjoy.

-AxranReborn

ALSO! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY MATERIALS OWNED BY J.K ROWLING!

Ginny half ran up the stairs, trying her best to keep her breathing steady. She could still feel the place on her leg where Hermione had touched her, almost as if her hand was still pressed against it. She felt dizzy, disoriented, as though she was about to faint. She reached the dormitory and entered to find it mercifully empty. She breathed a sigh of relief and sank into her four-poster bed. Ignoring the tingling sensation lingering on her leg, she rolled onto her back, looking up at the canopy of her bed, and thinking.

It was the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding, just over a year ago, and Ginny was just about to change into her gold bridesmaid dress. It was early in the afternoon, and a ray of bright sunlight was shining through her window, bathing the room in warm light. She was naked and on the point of putting on her underwear when she heard her door open. She turned, hoping to discover Harry watching her, but it was only Hermione. She took one glance at Ginny before covering her eyes with her hands.

"Oh, sorry!" she said hastily. "I didn't mean to, I should have knocked —"

Hermione complied hesitantly and, blushing a little, went over to her bed where her own gown was lying. She began to take off her clothes while Ginny started getting dressed. The excitement she had felt when she thought Harry had walked in on her naked had faded. They had had virtually no contact over the last couple of days while everyone was preparing for the wedding. It was so maddening to be in the same house together but never get a moment alone. As she pulled on a pair of lace panties, she caught Hermione stealing covert glances at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You were just looking at me, weren't you? Were you checking me out or something?" Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione recovered fast with the unexpected truth, "Well yes, actually," she said. Before Ginny could respond, however, Hermione elaborated, ""You've got a more athletic body than me. I've always been jealous, it must be nice being so attractive."

"You are attractive, Hermione. You're adorable and your hair is beautiful, especially today. And I don't know anyone half as smart as you are."

Hermione gave a nervous, unconvinced scoff and went back to undressing in order to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Oh, and you've got bigger boobs than me," Ginny added just as Hermione removed her bra, fully exposing them for the first time to her.

Hermione spluttered and blushed harder than ever, turning away from Ginny to hide her chest, embarrassed.

"No, wait," said Ginny, who was rather enjoying teasing Hermione. "Can I see them? We can compare."

Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second before turning to Ginny, trying to look calm and uncaring, though still a little pink. Ginny walked forward, her arms folded across her own chest, examining Hermione's breasts with keen interest. She hadn't seen another girl's breasts before except in the showers and changing rooms for Quidditch. But those had been mere glances. She had never seen any up close. Now however, she looked at Hermione's breasts intently, as though she had been given permission to be curious. Hermione's were indeed larger than Ginny's, but not by much. She had nipples that looked like tiny little top hats that we're standing at attention in the cool room.

"They're gorgeous," said Ginny, truthfully. She stood looking at them for a moment, then lowered her arms, exposing her own breasts again. "Alright, what do you think? Be honest."

Hermione looked taken aback at being asked her opinion. She looked from Ginny's face to her breasts, seeming at a loss for words. Ginny merely waited expectantly, half amused, half encouraging. Hermione gazed at Ginny's chest, taking in every inch before saying, "They look lovely."

Back in the present, Ginny blinked and looked down. She had been kneading her breast while her other hand had trailed down her body. She had been pressing against her robes on the spot between her legs. She shifted in her position and was startled to find that her panties had become slightly wet. Her heart rate had gone up and a blush had crept up her face so that she felt hot and giddy all over again. She removed her hands from her body, still feeling aroused. She lay there for a moment, her body tingling and her face burning. She felt a stab of shame at what she had been doing. She could not believe she had almost masturbated to Hermione, her best friend. Hermione, who had become something of an older sister to her. She tried to relax by taking slow, deep breaths, but the throbbing between her legs continued. She tried to think about something different to distract her, anything, but it was no use. Her sexual frustration was becoming unbearable. She needed release. Getting to her feet, she pulled her robes off, unbuttoned her shirt and dropped them in her bag beside her bed. She climbed back under the white linen sheets, wearing only her skirt and panties, and lay face down.

She snaked her hands between the bed and her body, rubbing her bare breasts. Her fingers made tight circles around her nipples, kneading them as best she could in her position. As she did so, she lightly pinched her nipples, sending jolts up and down her body. She let out a soft breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. Her flaming red hair slid to hide her face as she shifted her body. After a few minutes, she slid a hand down her chest. She thought fleetingly about attempting to take it slow, but as she slipped her hand under her skirt, her hips bucked unconsciously against her hand in excitement. She let out another tense breath as she felt how wet her panties had become. Her heartbeat quickened and her breath hitched as she pressed her fingers against her damp panties. She started to rub around the spot, first in wide circles, trying to see how long she could avoid touching the center before succumbing to her libido. At the same time, she kept her other hand concentrated on her breast. She squeezed at it, trying to grasp the whole breast before pinching and twisting the nipple. She started to grind her hips into her hand and as she did so, her palm brushed against her wet spot. She let out a muffled moan into her pillow as she felt a small amount of warm fluid escape her, dampening the already wet fabric.

Her brain felt foggy with pleasure. Her breathing became more ragged as her face and body flushed with heat and color. Feeling a little uncomfortable, she twisted under the covers so she was lying on her back and propped her pillow under her head. She leaned back and raised her hips, sliding her skirt half way down her legs. She lifted the covers to find that her nipples were standing up. Looking between her breasts, she saw the large wet spot darkening her pink panties. She resumed her attack, first pressing both her hands against her breasts. She let out a gasp as her left hand, which was still wet from her panties, made contact. She stayed on her breasts for few minutes, kneading and pressing her nipples, sending small shocks of pleasure to her brain with each pinch before sliding her hand back down between her legs. Her hips began to buck against her hand again. She rubbed the fabric covering her, pressing down on it with two fingers. She was rocking pretty hard at this point, grinding against her hand which was slick with her own fluids. She pressed hard against her center, making small noises somewhere between a squeak and a moan. She moved her right hand to the breast which was still wet from its contact with the hand now buried between her legs. She rubbed her now slick nipple, pressing down on it for a minute. She moved her fingers to her lips and sucked at them, tasting the sweetness of her residual pleasure before returning her hand to her breast. Every few seconds she switched between nipples, first licking her fingers to keep them damp. She started to pant, grinding harder than ever into her fingers. She was pressing her soaked panties so hard that the fabric was actually entering into her. The friction of the cotton inside her was driving her crazy.

She bit her lip, trying desperately to hold back the moans that were now escaping her. She could feel a rising heat spread across her body and knew she was on the edge. She tried to fix her mind on Harry, his strong muscles and his handsome face. But the image of Hermione came unbidden into her mind. She imagined her walking in on Ginny at this moment. The thought excited her so much that she didn't care if it came true. Then she imagined Hermione stripping off her clothes and joining her, burying her face between Ginny's legs. Her back arched off the bed as she pressed down hard with her fingers, sending a huge surge to her brain, blocking out everything else. Her breath stuck in her lungs and she opened her mouth in a silent yell. Warm fluid leaked through her panties, soaking her hand. She pinched her nipple and continued to rub her clit energetically. Fluids continued to flow from her, trickling down her panties and soaking the bedsheets under her, but it only heightened her excitement. A blissful feeling of contentment flooded her mind and body as she convulsed and rubbed, riding out her orgasm for as long as she could. Ginny let out a loud sigh, coming off her high. Her body fell limply back on to the bed. She felt hot and sweaty, not to mention exhausted. Her hand felt a little sore, but she lifted it from her panties, strings of pleasure stretching from the warm fabric to her fingers. They broke as she lifted her hand to her lips and sucked at them, smiling. She savored the taste for a minute then lay back, sliding her fingers lightly around her nipples. After a few minutes of cooling down, she leaned up into a sitting position. The bedding stuck to her back somewhat as she pulled the covers off. She felt immensely content and sleepy, but she got to her feet, slipped out of her skirt, and took off her panties. Picking up her wand from her bedside table, she cleaned the residue and sweat from herself as well as her panties and bed with a lazy flick. She climbed back in to her now dry, soft bed, not bothering to put on her nightclothes, and was asleep within minutes, dreaming still of exploiting herself to Hermione.


End file.
